New Glow
by Crepusculo84
Summary: Just after the end of a bad relationship, Bella spontaneously kisses a bronze-haired stranger at the bar and leaves immediately after. Will she see him again? Can he fix her wounded heart? Rated M for future lemons.
1. Three Years

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. The great Stephenie Meyer does. **

I made quite a few edits to the first two chapters after re-reading them. I wrote them late at night and was satisfied at the time, but the next day I realized the story needed more.

I should tell you that this is semi-autobiographical. At least the first relationship Bella is in is. Pathetic, I know.

I hope you enjoy!!

Chapter 1: Three Years

BPOV:

"Hey, Bella!" I heard Alice squeal into the phone.

"Hey, Alice. Mike isn't coming home, again. Can we go out tonight?" I pleaded. "I just need to go somewhere, relax, and have a good time."

"Of course. Where's Mike this week that he's not coming home?"

"Portland," I responded dully.

"That's not even far away. Why can't he come home?"

"I don't know."

"He's such a jerk, Bella. I don't know why you waste your time. You can do so much better."

"I don't know either, Alice. We've just been together so long, I don't know how to _not_ be with him. Anyway, I don't think I'll be putting up with it much longer. I want out," I stated simply.

I could hear Alice squealing and clapping her hands wildly in the background, no doubt celebrating my new found determination.

"I'm glad you finally decided to let him go. You deserve so much better than him."

"I know...I really don't want to talk about this right now. Could you call Rose and fill her in?"

"Sure. Meet me at my apartment when you get done with your class."

"Alright. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Bella."

I sighed and flipped my cell phone closed. I sat down on a bench outside of the building my next class was in and closed my eyes to think.

Mike and I had been together for three years. We met a few weeks after my 21st birthday at a local bar. He showed interest in me immediately, but it took some persuasion on his part to convince me that he was worth my time. I had just turned 21, after all. I didn't need anyone tying me down at that point in my life.

Finally, I reluctantly went on a date with him. In hindsight I can say that I only agreed to the date because I was feeling lonely and tired of rejecting him. Of course, one date led to another and eventually we decided to give a relationship a try.

He was really great to me, at first. He would buy me flowers and take me to expensive restaurants every week. Of course, the "newness" of a relationship can only last for so long.

Once it started to wear off, I remembered trying to convince myself that the "honeymoon period" couldn't last forever. When all of my friends told me he wasn't good enough for me, I defended our relationship. I remembered Rosalie telling me that every man is great in the beginning. '_A man who beats his wife didn't start the relationship that way, or they would have never gotten married,' _she said_._ Although Mike had never hit me, this piece of advice seemed to make more sense to me now than it did then.

After about six months, Mike started becoming distant. He worked out of town almost every week, and after a while he started staying away some of the weekends, too. I learned very early in the relationship not to disagree with Mike. On the rare occasion that I did, he would make a caustic comment and then refuse to be a part of the conversation. Which, of course, only fueled my anger more and I would end up fighting a one way battle with him, thus looking like the fool.

It was true, Mike never laid a hand on me, but emotionally he had hurt me. He had made me feel worthless and unloved. I wasn't enough for him to want to come home to spend time with me. It was easier to stay wherever he was because then he didn't have to waste the time and money to come home for only two days–as if seeing me wasn't reward enough for the wasted time and money. I wasn't enough to make him want to discuss things and fix our relationship. Leaving them broken was easier because, for him, it required little or no effort.

After a while, I'd gotten so used to this arrangement that I learned to accept it. Not happily, of course, but enough that I didn't dwell on it most of the time. We moved into an apartment together because neither of us could afford one alone. It was a logical reason to move in together, but not a very intelligent one.He was gone most of the time, anyway, so I had the apartment to myself the majority of the time. I was stretching myself financially at this time with trying to pay for school so I'd convinced myself that this was the right thing to do. I'd deluded myself into thinking that maybe it would turn Mike around if we lived together. I was sadly mistaken.

In a short three years together, Mike had turned me into a pathetic, bitter woman. I was numb. There was no other word for it. I'd learned to shut off my emotions from the world to shield myself from the pain that he continually tried to cause me. I was simply muddling through life letting the world pass me by while I went about my pitiful daily routine just waiting in vein for him to change.

Before I had called Alice, Mike had text me (his usual _impersonal _means of communication with me) to tell me that he wasn't coming home again this weekend. This would be the third weekend in a row that he hadn't come home. Although I was accustomed to this, it cut me deeper than it normally would. This weekend was our three year anniversary and he wouldn't be coming home.

I didn't bother to text him back. I wasn't even angry. Anger would take too much passion and I didn't care enough squander whatever passion I had left in me. I was just hurt. The time it would have taken to text him back was more energy than I was willing to waste on him at the moment, so I decided instead to call Alice for a girls night out.

I glanced at the time on my cell phone and saw that my class would be starting in five minutes. I stood up and walked for the entrance to the building, trying hard not to think about Mike.

_There has to be something better than this,_ I thought as I walked into the classroom_._


	2. The Twilight Lounge

**Disclaimer: Ms. Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters. I just make them do crazy things.**

Chapter 2: The Twilight Lounge

BPOV:

After class, I took the bus straight to Alice and Rosalie's apartment. This was where I spent most of my time when Mike wasn't home. I walked in the door–I never bothered with knocking–to see Alice and Rosalie waiting for me on the couch.

"Hi ladies," I greeted them as I joined them on the couch.

"Hey, Bella. So where do you want to go tonight?" Alice asked me excitedly.

"Umm, I don't know. I was thinking I'd rather not go anywhere too crowded or busy. I just want to relax."

"What about that new bar on 2nd street? The Twilight Lounge," Rosalie offered.

"Oooo, yeah, I heard they sometimes get a DJ on the weekends and they have a dance floor, but it's more of a bar atmosphere. It's perfect for tonight. You can celebrate your new found freedom without the pressure of a club, Bella," squealed Alice so quickly that it would have sounded like a mess to the untrained ear.

"I haven't broken up with Mike, yet," I responded. "I think I'm going to just let it go until our lease is up in June, so it saves the hassle of the break up. I probably won't see him more than a few times in the next two months, anyway."

"Bella," Rose said as she scooted closer to me and put her hand on mine, "that doesn't sound like a very healthy situation. Just get out of it while you are determined. Staying around is only prolonging the inevitable."

I sighed, feeling defeated. "I don't want to think about it right now. We're going out and we're going to have a good time, ladies. Let's go get ready!"

We all jumped off the couch and ran to our respective bedrooms. Since I stayed at their apartment so often, I had claimed their extra bedroom as mine and had most of my things there. I heard someone shut the bathroom door and turn on the shower, so I decided to pick out my out outfit for the night.

I wasn't in the mood to dress up too much, and we were just going to a bar, but I knew I needed to put some effort into my appearance if I wanted to enjoy myself tonight. A lack of effort always made me feel less confident and I rarely enjoyed myself when I was feeling self-conscious.

After much deliberation, I picked out a pair of jeans with a burgundy tank top with lace at the low plunging neck line. It was cute but subtle and I hoped it would help me feel better than I had today.

I heard one of the girls leave the bathroom and the other slip in immediately. I decided to pass the time while I waited for the bathroom by choosing my shoes and accessories. I needed to keep my mind occupied so it didn't revert back to Mike. After picking through every piece of jewelry I owned, I decided to wear a black bracelet with over-sized beads and a matching necklace. I didn't want to risk tripping and falling tonight, so I conceded to wearing black ballet flats.

I peeked my head out the door to see Rosalie open the bathroom door in her towel and I rushed to it before anyone else could. Alice preferred to do her make-up in the bathroom, but a shower was not something I was willing to forfeit tonight.

I turned on the water in the shower and jumped in quickly. I let the warm water calm my aching muscles and wash away all negative thoughts before putting a dollop of shampoo in my hand and massaging it through my hair. Just as I was getting ready to wash the strawberry shampoo out of my hair I felt the water run cool. Alice and Rosalie must have used all the hot water. Trying to wash my hair out hurriedly I grabbed the bottle of body wash and quickly rubbed the soap all over my body. The water was becoming cold now as I tried to get all the soap out of my hair and off of my skin. My body couldn't take the frigid water anymore and I quickly turned off the faucet.

I stepped out of the shower to see myself in the mirror. Most of the soap was out of my hair, but there was still a little in the ends. I sighed, knowing that I would just have to wear my hair up in a pony tail tonight.

We all finished beautifying ourselves and left the apartment, ready to have a good time tonight. We walked to the bar since the girls lived only minutes away and I was thankful I had worn my flats instead of heels.

When we got to the Twilight Lounge, it was relatively busy. I was glad that we had chosen to go here rather than a club. I wasn't in the mood to deal with large crowds and creepy boys tonight.

There was a DJ, so we paid a 3 dollar cover charge. Alice went directly to the bar to order our drinks while Rose and I checked out the seating arrangements. We found a table near the small dance floor and placed our things on the empty seat next to mine.

Alice came back with our drinks and sat down with us.

"Let's show this place what we've got, ladies! Let's dance!" Alice yelled over the music.

Rose stood up with Alice, but I remained seated.

"I'm really not in the mood right now. Give me a little bit and I'll join you guys," I explained.

"Are you sure? We can stay here with you," Alice said, disappointment in her voice.

"No, you guys go have fun. I'll be there in a little bit," I offered.

"You heard the woman! Let's go!" Rose shouted as she grabbed Alice's hand and lead her to the dance floor.

Just then my phone vibrated on the table. I looked down to see that Eric was calling me. What did he want? He never calls me...

I grabbed my phone and ran to the front door so I could step outside and hear him better. The door man stopped me and told me I needed a hand stamp to be able to get back into the bar. I shoved him my hand to get the stamp and darted out the door.

I looked down to see that I had already missed his call. I waited for him to leave me voice mail. I couldn't imagine why Mike's on-the-road room mate would call if it wasn't an emergency.

My phone began to vibrate again and I saw that Eric had left a message. I called my voice mail and lifted my cell phone to my ear.

"Bella, it's Eric. I didn't want to tell you this through a message, but I think you need to know..." There was a long pause before he finished, "Mike hasn't been back to the hotel room after work. I don't know where he's going. He hasn't told me, but I know it has nothing to do with work. I would know if it did since we work together. I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner, I just..."

I snapped the phone shut before I had a chance to hear his apology. My blood boiled in my veins and my breathing became rapid and shallow. How long had he been lying to me? Eric never specified how long this has been happening. Weeks? Months? For all I knew it could even be years!

A wave of nausea washed over me and I sprinted through the front door, pushed my way to the bar, and ordered three Jaeger bombs. I gave the bartender a twenty dollar bill and rushed to our table without waiting for my change. I spotted Alice and Rosalie dancing with two very cute guys. I didn't care, I needed my girls right now. I grabbed their arms and pulled them to our table. I handed each of them a shot and raised my glass.

"What's gotten into you, Bella?" asked Rosalie, obviously concerned and intrigued.

"I just want to have a good time!" I lied over-enthusiastically. "Drink up ladies! To friendship!"

They lifted their glasses to mine, shot each other confused glances, and took the shot.

"Ugh, Jaeger bombs, Bella? That stuff tastes like cold medicine" coughed Alice.

"Fine, you go order the next shot. I'm ready for another!"

"I vote it's Rose's turn!" squealed Alice.

"Why don't you get us each two shots this time?" I asked, determined to forget the anger coursing through my veins.

Rosalie raised her eyebrows in suspicion, glanced at Alice, and turned around towards the bar.

"What's going on, Bella?" Alice asked me. I could tell she was worried.

"Honestly, I don't want to talk about it tonight. Can we just have a good time?" I pleaded.

"Sure. But we _will_ talk about it tomorrow." Alice insisted.

I shook my head yes. I knew that I couldn't avoid talking about it eventually. I just wasn't ready yet. I had to process everything first, and frankly I didn't feel like dealing with it tonight. It would still be there tomorrow like a nasty pimple that just won't go away.

Rosalie returned with only three shots. Behind her were a tall, very muscular man with curly brown hair holding another three shots and a beautiful blond guy holding a salt shaker and a handful of lime wedges. I recognized them as the guys Alice and Rosalie were dancing with earlier. The big one set down the shots. Alice grabbed a napkin from the table and set it down so that the blond could lay the limes on the table for us.

"Thank you, boys," Rosalie said smiling.

"Not a problem," the big guy answered. He winked at her as he walked away.

I looked at the blond behind him and saw that his eyes were locked with Alice's eyes. He winked before he followed his friend to a table on the other side of the room.

"Alright, girls! Tequila time!" Rosalie shouted enthusiastically.

We all licked our wrist as we passed around the salt shaker. We each grabbed a shot and raised it in the air. Our glasses clinked as we licked the salt off of our wrists. I took the shot quickly and reached for a lime to sooth the burning in my throat. I found my glass of rum and Coke from earlier in the night and took a swig.

"Ready for the next?" I asked Rosalie and Alice, who were still recovering from the first tequila shot.

"We should wait a minute," Alice choked out.

My mind wandered back to Mike, so I grabbed my mixed drink and chugged it, leaving nothing but melting ice in the cup. I was not going to allow myself to think of him tonight, no matter what it took.

"Fine then, let's dance!" I yelled so loudly the entire bar probably heard me. I didn't care. I was on a mission.

We all went out to the dance floor and started shaking to the music. Alice and Rose were definitely better dancers than me, but I could keep up enough to hold my own. I started gyrating my hips sensually, hoping to attract the attention of some men at the bar. I wasn't looking to go home with them, but I definitely needed to feel sexy tonight after what I'd learned about Mike. Besides feeling betrayed, I felt completely undesirable and I refused to let him make me feel that way.

Eventually, I looked over to see Rosalie and Alice dancing with the same two guys they were earlier–the big guy and the blond. I started to feel like a fool since I'd lost my dance partners and was now dancing alone, so I stopped. I needed to get another drink anyway.

Just as started walking away, I felt a warm hand grab my shoulder from behind and I felt a surge of electricity fly through my system. I turned around to see a piercing set of green eyes in front of me. He smiled at me, removed his hand from my shoulder and ran his long fingers through his unruly bronze hair.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked.

I hesitated for a moment, trying to decide if I wanted to dance with him. He was beautiful, there was no doubt about that. I didn't want to give him the wrong idea after what had happened tonight with Mike, though.

"It's just a dance, nothing more," he smiled as if he could read my thoughts.

"Ok, but just one dance. Then I need another drink."

He chuckled and we made our way back to the middle of the dance floor. Together, we started moving our bodies to the music. He was a better dancer than any man I'd ever met, and we seemed to move in sync like we'd danced together all our lives. He stared at me with his intense green eyes and I felt my legs become weak. To keep myself from fainting, I ripped my eyes away from his and turned around. He rested his hands on my hips and we continued to dance this way, swaying sensually to the beat.

When the song was over, I turned around to thank him for the dance.

"Would you like me to accompany you to the bar for another drink?" He offered, his voice silky and entrancing.

"Um, sure," I stuttered.

He kept his left hand on the small of my back and led me to the bar. We pushed our way through the crowd of people standing by the bar.

"What are you drinking?" He asked as the bartender made his way over to us.

"Rum and Coke," I responded as I reached into my pocket to grab some money.

He paid the bartender, grabbed our drinks and we headed over to the table.

"Will you let me give you the money for my drinks, please?" I asked, not willing to let another man buy drinks for me.

"Of course not. I've got it, don't worry about it," he answered back with a dazzling crooked grin. "I'm sorry, I don't think I caught your name."

"Oh sorry. Bella," I extended my hand to shake his. "Yours?"

"Edward," he gently grabbed mine to return the hand shake. "It's nice to meet you."

With this beautiful man sitting with me at my table, my thoughts shot back to Mike. I could have had someone as beautiful as Edward years ago, but I wasted my time on stupid, cheating Mike. Well, maybe not _quite_ as beautiful as Edward, but I could have at least been single without the constant hurt Mike forced upon me.

"Excuse me for a moment," I said to Edward as I gulped most of my drink quickly and ran over to the girls on the dance floor.

"Ladies, it's time for the second shot!"

The girls tore themselves away from the guys they were dancing with and I saw Edward get up to walk away. He joined the guys that Alice and Rose were dancing with and they went over to the table I saw them sitting at earlier. I hadn't noticed Edward there earlier, but they must have come together.

Alice, Rosalie and I all completed the same ritual as before to take our tequila shots: salt, shot, lime. This time I noticed the girls making a show out of licking their wrists, looking over at the boys when they did it. I just giggled, took the lime out of my mouth and grabbed my rum and Coke again to chase the shot. I finished what little was left and went to the bar again for another drink.

I was definitely starting to feel the affects of the alcohol as I approached the bar. Standing next to me in line was an older man with a beer gut. He was almost bald and looked like he hadn't showered in days.

I ordered my drink, paid, and quickly grabbed it to get away from the creepy old man. As I turned around to leave he pinched my butt. For a moment, time seemed to stop as I processed his disgusting display of manhood. Furiously, I swung my body around, slapped him in the face, and darted to the table. I chugged the drink in my hands and noticed that the light on my phone was flashing. I had a text message from Mike.

_'I miss you_' was all it read. I shut my phone, threw it in my purse, and sat down at the table.

I put my head down to stop the room from spinning and thought about the text I'd just received and the uninvited groping from the scumbag at the bar.

Who do they think they are treating me like this? I am not a toy to be played with! I couldn't believe I was so weak to let Mike treat me this way, to let him make me feel worthless. I was not weak, and it was my mission to prove it.

With a new determination, I jumped out of my chair, stumbled across the dance floor, and found the table where Edward was sitting. I was not going to let dirty men like Mike and Mr. Wandering Hands make me feel undesirable.

I walked up to Edward, grabbed the hair in the back of his head, and crushed my lips to his. It was a quick kiss, but it was urgent and it proved my point. I was desirable.

I let go of his head and darted back to our table. I didn't even bother to wait for his reaction.

"We're out, ladies. I need to get out of here, now!" I demanded.

I had no doubt they saw what I had just done, and the desperation in my voice and eyes must have frieghtened them. They grabbed their things and we all rushed out the door into the fresh air.

"What the hell is going on, Bella?" Rosalie urged.

I looked at her and felt my eyes drop to the ground as I bent over and stared at the cement sidewalk. That was the last thing I remembered.


	3. Stolen Kiss

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are owned by the great Stephenie Meyer.**

**I don't usually like stories that switch POV's often (although I've read some that can really pull it off), but I felt like it was necessary for the progression of the plot in this case. So I present to you Chapters 1 and 2 from Edwards point of view.**

**Next chapter we'll find out what happened to Bella after she left the bar!**

Chapter 3: Stolen Kiss

EPOV

I left the library after doing some school work before leaving for the day. I had recently discovered that the library is a very peaceful place to get work done. With Emmett and Jasper constantly yelling at each other over the sounds of video games at home, I very rarely got any homework done there.

I got in my Volvo and drove back to my apartment to have some dinner and get ready for tonight. Emmett and Jasper had decided they wanted to our most recent hang out, the Twilight Lounge.

After Tanya and I broke up a year ago, most women hadn't held my attention romantically. It was a bitter break-up after I discovered that she had been cheating on me for quite some time. I had moved on, but I hadn't been interested in starting any new relationships, either.

Emmett and Jasper were most definitely interested in women, though, so I often went to the bar with them as their wing man. If there were more than two girls, I would talk to the extra friends to keep them company. It wasn't like "taking one for the team" because I thoroughly enjoyed meeting new people and that's the way I viewed this duty. I was helping out my friends and making new ones. I never went home with them, I just kept them company for the night.

If Jasper and Emmett happened to find just two girls to spend the night with I would simply be a good friend and encourage the girls to pursue Emmett and Jasper when I was left alone with the girls. I really didn't mind because I wasn't interested in dating anyone right now, and it kept me from the boring life I would have of hanging around the apartment night after night while the guys went out to meet girls.

I pulled into my parking spot and went upstairs to my apartment. When I walked in the door, I wasn't surprised to find Emmett and Jasper playing Xbox with the volume up full blast yelling obscenities at each other.

I decided to take advantage of the free bathroom. I turned on the shower and stepped under the running water. The warm waterfall helped to soothe my aching muscles. After I could no longer put it off, I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower.

"Edward, hurry up, man!" Emmett growled. He began pounding on the door impatiently, so I put my towel around my waste and opened the door.

"Come on, can't you at least put some clothes on before you step out of the bathroom like that?" Emmett whined.

"You were the one that was pounding on the door like a freaking grizzly bear!" I retorted.

I went back to my room and picked out my clothes for the night. We were going to a bar, so I just grabbed a pair of jeans and a button-down black shirt.

We all finished getting ready and piled into my car to head to the Twilight Lounge. When we got there we paid the 3 dollar entrance fee and found a table near the far side of dance floor. I saved the table for us while Emmett and Jasper went to the bar to get drinks.

They returned a few minutes later with drinks in hand and sat down.

"Dude, you should see the hot chicks that just walked into the bar. There's three of them! One for each of us!"

"Emmett, you know I'm not interested. I'll play your wing man, but I don't need a relationship to complicate my life right now."

"You don't have to be looking for a relationship to enjoy yourself with a beautiful woman, Edward," Jasper chimed in.

"I always enjoy myself as your wing man," I joked. "I'll talk to whoever you want me to so you can talk to the girls guilt-free."

"You make it sound so dirty!" Emmett complained.

"Look, they're dancing right now! Let's go show them what we're made of," Jasper joked.

They stood up, walked over to the girls, and started dancing. They gladly welcomed their new dancing partners, giving each other giddy grins. I sat there and watched my friends dance with these beautiful girls through a few songs until their friend came over to interrupt. The girls left Emmett and Jasper and they came back over to join me at the table.

"Wow. Rosalie is hot," Emmett said as he took a sip of his drink.

"She is beautiful, but Alice has an enticing quality to her. She's so bubbly, it's cute," mused Jasper.

"Yeah, but Rose is a fire cracker. They really are some fine quality girls," Emmett said with a goofy smile on his face.

"I need another drink. Wanna go see if we can get the girls' attention, Jasper?" Emmett asked.

They both jumped up out of their chairs and bolted for the bar. I chuckled lightly and waited for my friends to return. After a few minutes I saw them following the blond girl to the table carrying her drinks, but ours were no where to be found.

When they returned to our table they both seemed to realize that they had forgotten our drinks.

I smirked, "No problem. I've got it," and headed for the bar.

"Look, they're back on the dance floor!" I heard Jasper exclaim loud enough that I wouldn't have doubted if the girls had heard him. They both shot up out of their seats and walked back over to the dance floor. The girls seemed excited to have their dance partners back and began moving to the music with them.

After I paid the bartender I noticed that they had left their friend to dance alone. She quickly turned around and I saw her face. She was beautiful with long brown hair and gorgeous chocolate eyes. I couldn't stand to see a beautiful woman dancing alone, so I dropped the drinks off at our table to join her. I stood there for a moment in awe of how gracefully she moved her hips. She was absolutely stunning. I broke out of my trance and walked over to offer her a dance.

Just as I was approaching her, she seemed to realize that her friends had found new partners. She stopped dancing and began walking off the dance floor. I reached out my hand and touched her shoulder to invite her to dance with me. Her soft skin felt so delicate to my touch. She turned around to see me standing there smiling at her.

I pulled my hand away and asked, "Would you like to dance?"

She seemed hesitant, so I qualified, "It's just a dance, nothing more."

"Ok, but just one dance. Then I need another drink," she finally responded.

I chuckled when I realized that she seemed almost desperate for another drink.

We found our way back to where her friends were and started moving our hips to the music. We danced together perfectly, like we knew each other's movements before they were made. I couldn't help but stare into her piercing brown eyes, but I was thankful when she decided to turn around. I wasn't sure how much longer I could have stared into her eyes without melting completely. I gently placed my hand on her hips and we continued to dance until the song ended.

She turned around to say something, but before she had a chance I interrupted.

"Would you like me to accompany you to the bar for another drink?" I asked. She was beautiful and I wasn't sure that I trusted letting her walk to the bar alone. There were a lot of creepy guys here tonight.

"Um, sure," she answered.

I placed my hand on her lower back and lead her to the bar. I saw the bartender making his way over to us and realized that I didn't know what she wanted.

"What are you drinking?" I asked her.

"Rum and Coke," she answered.

"Just a Coke for me and a rum and Coke for the lady," I told the bartender.

She reached into her pocket to get some money so I quickly paid the bartender and lead us back to her table.

"Will you let me give you the money for my drink, please?" she begged.

"Of course not. I've got it, don't worry about it," I answered smiling. "I'm sorry, I don't think I caught your name."

"Oh sorry. Bella," she reached her hand across the table to mine. "Yours?"

"Edward," I grabbed her hand. For a split second I considered kissing her hand, but quickly decided against it. Something was troubling her tonight and I didn't want to upset her. "It's nice to meet you."

She seemed to be deep in thought for a minute when she finally spoke up.

"Excuse me for a moment," she said as she took a huge gulp of her drink. She stood up and ran to the dance floor again to get her friends.

I saw Emmett and Jasper walk back to the table and sulk after their dance partners were taken from them. She obviously wasn't enjoying my company, so I stood up and crossed the dance floor to the table with Emmett and Jasper.

"Some wing man you are, Edward," Emmett complained.

"You must not be on you're 'A' game tonight, huh?" Jasper said playfully.

"She seems to be preoccupied with something tonight. She seemed really into me when we were dancing, but after that she was really distracted," I mused.

"Wait, Edward. That sounded like disappointment! Were you disappointed that she wasn't interested?" Emmett boomed. "Awww, our Eddie's finally growing up!"

"She's a very beautiful girl," I responded, hoping it would be enough to please them.

My pathetic attempt to pacify Emmett and Jasper was interrupted by their ogling. The girls were licking their wrists and pouring salt on the wet spot, getting ready to take a tequila shot.

"Dude, did you see that? Alice looked right at you while she was licking her wrist!" Emmett said to Jasper and then playfully punched him in the shoulder.

I noticed Bella licking the salt off her wrist before taking the shot. It was beautiful, almost erotic, and I shook my head to clear myself of any inappropriate thoughts.

Rosalie and Alice made their way over to our table after Bella left them. Alice sat down on the chair next to Jasper and Rosalie, noticing that there weren't anymore seats left at our table, took a seat on Emmett's lap.

Emmett's eyes almost popped out of his head as he put his arm around her. They flirted for a while whispering in each other's ears while Jasper and Alice got to know each other.

"Look, Rose. Bella looks pissed. We better go see what's going on," Alice said as she stood up. They left the table and walked over to where Bella was walking. She did not seem to notice that her friends were approaching her. She passed them, so they sat down at their table and waited for her to return.

Bella continued to walk past her table and across the dance floor. She walked with such determination that I looked around sure I would figure out what her destination was.

Her deep chocolate eyes locked with mine and before I could realize what she was doing she grabbed the back of my head and crushed her lips to mine. Electricity surged through me before she let go of my hair and pushed my head back slightly. She walked away without speaking a word. She grabbed her purse and a confused Alice and Rosalie rushed out the front door with her.

I was dizzy and completely stunned. It was almost an angry kiss, but I felt more passion in that little chaste kiss than I had ever felt. I was at a loss for words.

When I finally came out of my trance I turned to Emmett and Jasper to see them almost as dazed as me.

"Wow. What did you do to her? Did you deny her a kiss earlier? She stole that kiss like she was on a mission!" Emmett laughed.

Suddenly Jasper and Emmett were doubled over booming with laughter.

I was completely and utterly speechless. Who was this girl? I didn't know but I was determined to find out. She thoroughly captured my attention like no one had ever done before.

**A/N: Please review! :-D**


	4. Goodbye

**Disclaimer****: Stephenie Meyer owns all the wonderful characters. I own nothing but this plot.**

Chapter 4: Good-bye

BPOV:

I woke up the next morning with a throbbing headache in nothing but my bra and underwear. I had no recollection of the events that happened after we walked out of the bar and with my current state of near nakedness, I was grateful that I didn't.

The sun was peering through the curtains in my room at Alice and Rosalie's apartment. I glanced at the bright red lights on the alarm clock to see that it was 10:00am.

I groaned and rolled out of bed. I went to the dresser, grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt and made my way to the kitchen. Alice and Rose were seated at the table, so I poured myself a cup of coffee, found a bottle of Tylenol, and took a seat with my friends at the table.

"Morning sunshine!" said Alice enthusiastically.

"Yeah, something like that," I groaned. "What happened last night?"

Alice and Rose both snickered. They smiled at each other and there was a pause before Rosalie finally spoke up.

"Well, after you charmed Edward with your compulsive lip-locking we left and you vomited outside the bar."

"Oh no..." Embarrassment washed over me as I blushed uncontrollably. "Did anyone see it?"

"Besides us? No. We just helped you walk back to the apartment. It took about twenty minutes to get here because you were stumbling all over the place."

"How did I end up in my underwear?" Thank God these were my best friends. I felt very little shame because we've all helped each other through ridiculous drunken nights in the past.

"Well, you got a little bit of throw-up on your clothes, so we took off your dirty clothes." Alice giggled. "But you wouldn't let us dress you in some pajamas so we left you in your bra and panties."

"Wow. It takes a true friend to do that. Some fun night, huh?" I laid my head down on the table and waited for the pounding in my head to stop.

"Well, we actually had a good time. You might have too, if you hadn't drank so damn much," Rosalie said with a smile.

"Those boys, huh? Edward's friends. You were hanging out with them most of the night," I recalled. "What happened with them?"

"We only danced and talked, but they were really cute. I told Jasper I'd been waiting for a man like him," responded Alice cooly.

"Jasper. Was that the blond guy?" I asked. Of course it was. He was the one Alice was talking to all night.

"Yeah. And Rosalie and Emmett seemed to really get along really well, too, huh Rose?" Alice teased.

"He was alright," Rosalie responded nonchalantly.

"You seemed to think he was more than alright when you were sitting on his lap whispering sweet nothings in his ear!" giggled Alice.

Rosalie shot Alice a death glare. A slow smiled crept up her face and she squealed, "He was so cute!"

"They all were! Bella, it's too bad you didn't get to spend more time with Edward! He's a hottie! And he seems really sweet," Alice said to me. "Of course, you got farther with him than either of us got with Jasper or Emmett! You stole first base!" She snickered.

"Alright. Enough. My head hurts too badly to defend myself."

"So what the hell happened last night, anyway?" asked Rosalie, concern thick in her voice.

"Well," I knew I'd have to talk about it eventually. "You guys already know that Mike told me he wasn't coming home this weekend. I don't know if you realized, but it is our three year anniversary today. While you guys were dancing with Jasper and Emmett I got a phone call from Eric."

"Eric? Is that the guy that works with Mike? The geeky one?" asked Rose.

"Yeah, him. I didn't get to my phone in time, but he left me a message." I opened my phone and called my voice mail. I put the phone on speaker and replayed the message for them.

"That asshole! I'm going to hunt him down like the piece of shit dog that he is!" screamed Rosalie, nearly gnashing her teeth.

"So you decided to kiss Edward to show that you could break the unspoken contract of your relationship just as much as he could?" asked Alice. I know she didn't mean any harm in what she said, but it definitely came out harsh and I winced.

"No, I kissed Edward because I got a text from Mike that said 'I miss you'." I stated simply. "And some creepy smelly old guy with a big belly grabbed my ass. After slapping him, I lost it. I felt so...undesirable and dirty and used and just...ick...so I just wanted to prove that I _was_ desirable. And I was drunk, of course, so the most logical thing I could think of was to kiss a hot guy." It sounded really stupid when I said it out loud.

"Oh. I guess that makes sense. So now what?" asked Alice.

Before I had a chance to speak, Rose already had a response.

"This is a good thing, Bella! I mean, don't get me wrong, I know it hurts to know you wasted your time on such a low life dirt bag, but look at the bright side. This is just the push you need to leave him. Forget waiting until June. Just move out!"

"Where am I going to go? I can't afford rent in Seattle all by myself! And what about the lease?" As I was asking the question, I realized the answer. I wasn't on the lease. Only Mike was. Mike had insisted that only one of us needed to be on the lease, so he was the one to sign it.

"Bella, you already have your own room here! You basically live with us anyway! Why not just make it official? Forget the lease. Just pay the damn fee to break the lease and be done with him!" answered Rosalie.

"I'm not on the lease. I just remembered that Mike is."

"Perfect! We'll go get whatever is yours at the apartment and move it here. You don't even have to talk to him! Just pack what's yours and get out of there."

Panic washed over me as I realized what they were saying. I'd been with Mike for three years. I didn't know how to be without Mike. I knew that both of us checked out of the relationship a long time ago, and I'd essentially been alone for a couple of years now, but the idea of _officially _being alone scared me.

I lowered my head to the table and started sobbing. Rosalie and Alice noticed and immediately came to my side. They put their arms around me and held me tightly.

"It's going to be okay, Bella. Really, this is a good thing. You've been without him for years now. The title was official but there was no real relationship there. It's been over for a really long time. Now you can just enjoy yourself a little more without worrying about all the crap he's putting you through," Alice comforted me.

When my sobbing had slowed down and I was finally able to breathe, I began thinking about Mike and how our relationship used to be.

"I know it's stupid, but I just can't stop thinking about the good times we had together. I know they were few and far between, but he could be so amazing sometimes. The way he held me like I was the only one he wanted for the rest of his life. How intense he was when we first started dating. I thought he would buy the world for me if that's what I wanted. I mean, after only a few months he'd insisted that I would some day be Mrs. Bella Newton, and I foolishly believed him.

"He would come home from being out of town for only two days just to spend time with me for a few hours before driving back to whatever city he was working in again. It was like he just couldn't get enough of me. Where did I go wrong?"

"Bella, you did nothing wrong. You were a better girlfriend than anyone could ask for, certainly better than he deserved," Alice reminded me. "He may have had his moments, but that doesn't make up for all the times he hurt you. He was ruthless and selfish through most of the relationship.

"Don't you remember all the times you called us bawling because he'd made some scathing remark about you or because he told you he didn't feel like bothering with the hassle of coming home to see you for only three days? As if you were anything but perfect to him. You bent over backwards to make him happy and all he did was ask for more."

"Yeah, and what kind of an asshole doesn't _allow_ you to talk about your feelings, like it is his way or nothing. Compromise was never a word in his tiny vocabulary. Remember when he told you that if you ever tried to talk about your feelings again to him he'd leave you? That is just the most absurd and selfish thing I've ever heard. I know you only stayed then because of the apartment, but honestly, how can a relationship survive like that? He just expected you to continue to cook him dinner whenever he felt like coming home and clean the apartment and take care of the bills. You smiled through it all as if nothing was wrong. A woman can only take that for so long! I don't know how you stayed as long as you did!" Rosalie added as she held my hand in hers.

I knew they were trying to remind me of the bad times so I'd stop thinking about what little good there was. I loved them and didn't know what I'd do without them. They were truly my best friends. Reminding me of Mike's awful treatment of me didn't lessen the pain of the current situation, though.

"B-b-but, he cheated on me! He _is _cheating on me! I don't know how long he's been doing it! The last three years of my life have been a lie!" I sobbed, unable to hold back any tears.

Rosalie began to rub circles on my back and said, "You've learned a lot about what you _don't_ want in a relationship. You've learned a lot about yourself and what does and doesn't make you happy. Just because it didn't work out, and just because Mike is a piece of shit doesn't mean it was worthless. You're just better prepared for your next relationship."

I sniffled and started to chuckle lightly. "Next relationship? Yeah right. It'll be a miracle if I trust another man in twenty years!"

"Well, good. See! You learned something! Never trust a man! Now you can go out and have fun with us and just flirt with guys with no intentions! It'll be fun!" Rosalie joked.

I wiped my eyes. "I doubt I'll feel like going out and flirting for a while."

"Would you be willing to just go out and have a good time just us girls?" Alice asked.

"Not tonight. I've got to work at the library until close. Soon, though. I promise," I conceded.

"Why don't we have a movie night tonight here at our apartment!? You get off at nine, so we'll get your stuff moved in here and after work we'll all watch a _non-_romantic movie!" Alice squealed.

Rosalie drove us to my apartment to gather my things. There really wasn't much since I usually stayed with the girls, anyway. Just a few toiletries, some clothes, a few cds and dvds, my laptop, and my television. Anything else that was mine I was willing to leave. A small price to pay to get out of this relationship.

It was really pathetic to see what little was mine in this apartment. Mike had done one heck of job making sure that if we ever ended he would lose nothing. I smiled when I realized that it meant that I had very little to take with me that would remind me of him. This wasn't going to be so bad.

Alice and Rosalie helped me carry my things to the car, but there really wasn't much, so it only took one trip for them. I went back in one final time while the girls waited for me in the car.

I took one last look at the apartment I used to call home. I ran my fingers over the soft material of the couch that I had helped pick out. I went back to the bathroom to make sure I hadn't left anything and took in the scene one final time. I gazed at the shower curtains and bath mats remembering the excitement I felt when I had chosen the decor and color scheme. Mike hated my first choice and ripped down the shower curtains. I'd found the bath mats and seat covers in the trash can later that day.

I entered the bedroom and looked at the bed that I would no longer share with Mike. It reminded me of all the times I fought (a one-way battle, of course) when he didn't come home and I was sure he was sleeping in someone else's bed. As it turns out, I was right. I fought back the tears of joy as I realized how amazing it felt to finally be liberated.

I grabbed the letter I had written Mike and placed it on the kitchen table along with the key to the apartment. With that note and key I left three years of emotional anguish and every lie that he had ever told me. It felt like a huge weight was lifted from my shoulders and I could finally breathe again. I inhaled deeply one final time before shutting the door to the apartment and ultimately to that part of my life forever.

Alice and Rose were waiting at the car for me expecting to have to comfort me after saying good-bye to my past. They were surprised to find me smiling as I sat down in the back seat of Rose's car. I rolled down the window and let the cool wind blow in my face as we pulled away from my former life. It felt so exhilarating. After exactly three years of pain, I was finally free.


	5. Dreaming with Freud

**Disclaimer****: I do not own the characters in this story. The amazing Ms. Stephenie Meyer owns them as well as the Twilight series.**

**Thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate them! Keep 'em coming! I love hearing what you guys think!**

Chapter 5: Dreaming with Freud

BPOV:

After unpacking my things at my new apartment, I left for work at the college library. I usually worked four days a week there. It was the ideal job for me because if there was nothing to do I could get some homework done. I absolutely loved reading and was pursuing my Master's degree in Classic Literature, so working in a library felt like home to me.

When I arrived at work, I went behind the counter, sat down at the big desk, and laid my things on the floor. I started working on a paper that was due next week, not wanting to procrastinate. I was deep in thought when I heard a man at the counter clear his throat.

I looked up to see those familiar liquid green eyes looking back at me. He was wearing that delicious crooked smile I'd seen last night before I'd made a fool out of myself.

"Fancy meeting you here, Bella," he said playfully. My face immediately flushed and I winced.

"Hi, Edward." I answered. I was unbelievably embarrassed and I felt the need to apologize for my absurd irrational actions the night before. "Listen, I wanted to talk to you about last night. I'm sorry th-"

"No need to apologize," he interrupted. He smiled at me and continued, "I was just worried that you made it home alright."

"Yeah, Rose and Alice helped me home. I was out of line and I apologize."

"Like I said, no need to apologize, honestly," he reassured me. "You seemed a little troubled. Is everything okay?"

I took in a sharp breath and looked down at my desk for a moment, trying to decide whether or not I wanted to tell this stranger about the recent events in my life.

"I'm sorry. It's none of my business. I shouldn't have asked," he said quickly, no doubt noticing my hesitation.

"No, it's fine. It's just that it's all pretty recent and I haven't really talked about it yet." I sighed. For some reason I felt compelled to tell him everything. Maybe because I felt that if he knew the story he'd understand why I'd acted the way I did the previous evening.

I stood up from the chair at my desk and walked to the counter on the other side of where he was standing. He smiled sympathetically and opened his mouth to speak, but before he had a chance, I spoke.

"Today is the three year anniversary of me and my boyfriend...ex-boyfriend actually," I smiled softly. "Last night I found out that he's been cheating on me so I moved out this morning."

I didn't know why I continued to explain. I should have stopped there, but for some reason I felt comfortable talking to him. It was a relief to get this all out in the open and off my chest.

"We had been on a rapid downward spiral for the last two years anyway. It wasn't unexpected, but for some reason it caught me by surprise. I think it was because I had been trying to find the right reason to break up with him for at least a year, but he got to it first. It hurts being the victim instead of the one that did the breaking. Like, he was the one that had the initiative to break up with me. I know that sounds completely ridiculous," I finished.

After I was done speaking, I immediately regretted it. Why had I told him so much? I had compulsively kissed this beautiful man out of anger towards my ex-boyfriend and now I was revealing way more personal information than necessary. My face turned crimson and I flashed my eyes toward the floor, flooded with embarrassment.

He smiled at me reassuringly and put his hand on mine. An electric current seemed to charge through me at his touch and my body jumped slightly. "I've been in your position and I completely understand how you feel. But you're wrong about one thing. You were still the one that broke up with him. He didn't have the decency to do it before he decided to find another woman. That is inexcusable. You were the one to make the break up official, therefore you are not the victim, just simply the better—and stronger—person in this situation."

A smile crept up my face at his words. It was amazing that he knew exactly what to say to make everything right in my world. Every doubt and fear had washed away with his little comforting speech.

"Thank you. I truly appreciate that," I beamed. I realized then that I had no idea what he was doing at the counter of the library of my university. Surely he hadn't come here just to see me. "Do you go here? Why haven't I ever seen you around?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm studying for my Master's in Psychology. I just recently discovered the benefits of the library here on campus, actually," he responded.

"That would explain why I haven't seen you around. I practically live here." I was not willing to admit that I would have remembered seeing him if I had. He was far too beautiful to forget.

"I'm absolutely positive I haven't seen you here either," he added, smiling.

"Did you need something?" I asked. "I mean, did you come to the counter for anything in particular or just to talk to me?"

"Actually, I came here to study, but I saw you sitting at the desk when I walked in. I sat my things down and came over simply to say hello."

"Well I'm glad you did. Thank you. It helped to talk about it." I said, slightly embarrassed. "I think you found your calling in Psychology," I added with a wink.

"I'm glad you think so," he said.

"Who doesn't think you should?" I asked. I couldn't imagine anyone not thinking he would be a great counselor.

"My father. He's an amazing dad. He's very supportive about my decision, but I feel like he's disappointed that I didn't pursue medicine to become a doctor like him," he answered.

"If he's as supportive as you say he is, I'm sure that he just wants you to be happy."

"I hope so. I just want to make him and my mother proud. They've been the most incredible parents I could have asked for and I just want them to feel the same way about me."

It seemed like a very passionate statement to make about his parents. I was amazed and surprised at his complete admiration for them. I lifted an eyebrow slightly at his last statement and it was as if he could read my mind.

"My parents actually adopted me when I was ten after my parents both passed away. They've treated me like their own son since the day we met. I couldn't have asked for anything more from them. They are truly amazing," he responded to my unasked question.

At that moment I began to wonder how a stranger and I could be so open with each other. Of course, he wasn't just any stranger. He was the recipient of my embarrassing escapades the previous night. But still, we'd only exchanged a few words that night. Now hours later, we were able to talk comfortably, as if we'd known each other for years.

I couldn't explain it, but for some reason his velvety voice made me feel safe. It was a welcomed feeling after the turmoil I'd experienced in the past few years of my life.

Just then, a patron of the library approached the desk and Edward politely stepped aside. Seeing that I was busy, he left the desk, went to his things at a table and pulled out a massive Psychology book to study.

While helping the woman find the book Freud on Sleep and Sexual Dreams, I glanced over to Edward. He seemed only to be half concentrating on what he was reading. As the woman and I passed him I couldn't help but stare. Ogling at his chiseled jaw and perfectly pronounced cheekbones I realized that I may not have been fair last night in my assessment of him. He was more than just beautiful, he was utterly perfect.

I was deep in thought about Edward's breathtaking perfection, staring at him incredulously when slowly his gaze turned upward and his bright green eyes met mine. I felt the heat rise to my face, evidence of my embarrassment of having been caught staring at him. Before I had a chance to turn my head and casually hide my face, a soft grin played on his lips easing my nerves.

We continued past Edward up to the second floor of the library. I located the book for the woman and took it off the shelf to hand it to her. As she reached to grab it from my hand, an encouraging smile lifted the corners of her mouth.

"He was committing you to memory, dear," she said in a soothing tone.

"Um…I'm sorry?" I questioned.

"That gorgeous young man downstairs. He was staring at you, trying to memorize every curve and line of your body," she answered.

"Uh, er…" I hesitated. My face turned red and I answered in the only way I knew how, "Oh."

"I'm sure he's created a very vivid memory of you. He couldn't take his eyes off of you. He'll surely be dreaming of you tonight."

I snorted out a breath and giggled uncomfortably for a moment before regaining composure. How incredibly absurd it was that this tranquil woman looking for a sexual dream interpretation book was telling me something so odd and obviously untrue. He wasn'teven looking until I was caught staring at him like an idiot. I was unsure how to respond to her comment, so I opted not to respond at all.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" I asked.

"No. I believe that's all. Thank you, miss," she answered with a wink.

I made my way back downstairs, avoiding any eye contact with Edward. I peeked at him out of the corner of my eye as I passed his table and saw him doing the same to me. I quickly sat down at the desk behind the counter and began working on my homework again.

I kept my head down as I tried to concentrate on the work in front of me. It was an impossible task and I found myself stealing glances over the counter at Edward.

There was a palpable energy in the air that consumed my every thought and movement. It was like an electric current running through me forcing me to tap my pen and shake my leg uncontrollably. On more than one occasion I peered over the library counter to see Edward tapping his leg or his pencil then running his hand through his messy bronze hair nervously.

I kept re-reading the same sentence over and over again, unable to decipher any meaning from the words before me. I knew I was reading them and that they were in English, but I could only recognize individual words. I couldn't create meaning behind the words. It was as if this electricity charging through me had wiped my ability to comprehend what was written on the page.

I had accomplished absolutely nothing in the ten minutes since I'd returned to my seat at the desk. I couldn't think of anything but the man sitting on the other side of the counter, the culprit for this attack of energy, I was sure. Finally, I took a deep breath, mustering what bravery I could, and stood up from my chair.

I turned toward Edward's table but he was no longer there. Instead, he was making his way over to the counter where I now stood. He approached me wearing that beautiful half grin that made my head swim.

"Hey. I'm not bothering you, am I?" he asked.

"No, of course not," I answered smiling back.

"Good. I was wondering, what are your plans for the evening?"

I considered telling him about our "girls-night-in", but decided against it. I was curious to see why he wanted to know my plans and didn't want to discourage him from continuing his inquisition.

"I don't know for sure, why?"

"Well, I know that Emmett and Jasper would really like to see your friends again tonight, so I just wondered if I should encourage them to go back to Twilight."

"They seemed to be getting pretty cozy with Alice and Rosalie last night," I commented playfully. "I'm pretty sure the girls wouldn't be disappointed if they happened to run into your friends again."

"So should I tell them that your friends will be there tonight?" he asked, still smiling.

"You can tell them that there is a good chance that they will, but I can't speak for them without talking to them first," I responded.

I was a little disappointed that he was just looking out for his friends, but nonetheless the prospect of spending more time with Edward was very appealing, even if just as friends. I wasn't sure whether Alice and Rosalie were excited about movie night or if they were just planning it to please me, but I was pretty sure they wouldn't disapprove of the new plans in the works.

"And will you be joining your friends if they decide to go?" he asked.

His question made my heart flutter, but I tried not to get my hopes up with this new development. There was no doubt that Edward was absolutely stunning, and he seemed to have a phenomenal personality, as well. Something inside told me not to let myself try to pursue the possibility of Edward quite yet.

I had just gotten out of a terrible relationship where there was absolutely no trust. Of course, Edward seemed much more genuine than Mike ever had, but if there was ever a possibility with Edward, I didn't want to jump into things too quickly. I was still damaged goods, and hadn't been given the opportunity to amend my trust issues. Edward _seemed _trustworthy, but I wasn't prepared to believe that just yet. If anything happened between us, he was the kind of man that I would want to keep. I wasn't willing to rush things just to ruin our chances in the end.

I snapped out of my reverie when I realized I was getting way ahead of myself. Edward didn't feel that way about me. He was just a really nice guy who was trying to make a broken girl feel better about herself. I had nothing to offer him but a broken heart. I mentally kicked myself for letting my thoughts get so out of control.

"So..?" he asked again.

"If Alice and Rosalie decide they would like to see Jasper and Emmett I will, of course, tag along," I finally answered.

"I guess I'll be _tagging along_ too, then," he grinned.

We continued to talk for another ten minutes or so before Edward finally decided to head home. He said he had some things he needed to get done before going out tonight, but I was thankful he was leaving because I was sure I wouldn't be able to get any work done with him sitting in the same room just a mere thirty feet away.

Edward gathered his things from his table and placed them into his bag. He put his bag over his right shoulder and made his way toward the library counter again to say good-bye.

"So, I'll see you tonight, then?" he wondered.

"Maybe…" I said playfully with a smirk and a wink. He seemed enthusiastic about seeing me tonight, and that was bringing a new round of confidence I thought had disappeared three years ago.

"Well then I should say '_maybe _I'll see you tonight'," he responded. "And _maybe_ I hope that we can get to know each other in a similar capacity as last night," he finished with a mischievous half grin.

"Well, Edward, you're assuming that I _want_ to see you tonight," I quipped. "And that I enjoyed the capacity in which we got to know each other last night," I shot back playfully.

"Oh Bella," he started, "you really are a feisty one," he smiled and continued, "I'll be there tonight _hoping_ you'll be there. I hope to have the chance to get to know you better, as well." He patted his hand lightly on the counter and winked before turning around and walking out the door.

Immediately I pulled out my cell and called Alice.

"Change of plans tonight. Tell Rose that we're going to Twilight."


	6. Realization

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. **

**Sorry it took so long to update! Work has been stressful this past week and I came down with the flu. This chapter doesn't finish the night, but it gets through most of it, anyway. **

**Thank you for all the reviews! I really do love reading them and they give me some great ideas! Keep 'em coming!!**

**Enjoy!!**

Chapter 6: Realization

BPOV:

When I arrived at the apartment, Alice and Rosalie were already dressed and ready to go. I put my things and my room and jumped in the shower, rushing to get ready.

After a quick shower, I went to my room and discovered a new outfit already waiting for me on my bed.

"Alice!" I yelled into the living room, "What's this outfit doing on my bed?"

She came into my room smiling innocently. "I went shopping today after we talked. I figured you needed a new outfit to go with your new found freedom."

"Alice, I'm perfectly capable of shopping for my own clothing," I shot back.

"Isabella Marie, do you honestly expect me to leave this kind of thing in your hands? You've been shopping as a 'taken' woman for three years! It's time for a little expert help now that you're single!" she chirped.

"Single or taken, my style is my style regardless of my relationship status," I retorted.

"Just try it on. I think you'll really like it."

I sighed knowing there was no winning against Alice, and slid the lacy panties and skirt on under my robe. Alice left the room with a smug smile on her face as I put on the matching bra and midnight blue top. It was cute, I had to admit. The jean skirt was short, but not obscene, and the dark blue halter top showed a little cleavage, but left a lot to the imagination.

Alice bounced back into the room clapping wildly. "Yay, Bella," she squealed. "It looks perfect! Now try on the shoes!"

I opened the shoe box on my bed and gasped. They were dark blue strappy heels with clear glistening rhinestones on the lower strap.

"I can't wear these, Alice! I'll fall on my face!" I complained.

"You will not! Where's the confident Bella I used to know? Three years ago you would have owned the dance floor in these things!"

Alice had hit a soft spot for me and she knew it. Determined not to be weak, I grabbed the beautiful shoes out of the box and slipped them on.

They looked wonderful, but I hoped that I could keep my balance all night in them.

"Oh Bella, you look beautiful," Rosalie said as she peeked her head through my open door.

"Now it's time for hair and make-up!" Alice squealed.

I groaned, knowing this was a losing battle.

Alice immediately got to work on my make-up while Rosalie tried to tame my unruly hair. After twenty minutes of torture, Rosalie and Alice beamed at me as if they'd accomplished their objective.

I stood up and looked at myself in my full-length mirror. Rosalie had used a curling iron to put soft curls in my usually flat hair and Alice had given me dark smokey eyes to match my outfit. In all honesty, I had to admit that I liked what I saw. They'd done their best to make me look presentable next to them. They were unnaturally beautiful with very little effort, and they'd worked their magic on me so I would look a little less out of place with them as my companions.

"Bella, you look breathtaking," Alice mused.

"The boys will be all over you tonight!" Rosalie added with a playful grin.

"Thank you girls. I really appreciate everything you've done for me. I don't know how I would have gotten through all of this without you," I gushed.

They quickly rushed to hug me and kissed me on either cheek. If the way I looked tonight was any indication of how I would be feeling, this was going to be a decent night.

I offered to drive Rosalie's car since I had no intention of drinking tonight and didn't want to put myself in danger of falling on the short walk to and from Twilight wearing the gorgeous heels Alice had forced me into. Rosalie handed me her keys and we were on our way to the bar.

Most of the conversation in the car and on the way to the bar from the parking lot revolved around how excited the girls were to see Jasper and Emmett again. I was careful not to mention Edward to either of them. I wasn't ready to talk about him. I knew I liked him, but my instincts told me to wait to get excited about him.

I was sure that the feeling of numbness Mike had left me with hadn't completely diminished in only a day and I wasn't entirely willing to admit that I had feelings for another man, yet. It's not that I felt any guilt about it, but I knew I was still unable to trust anyone but Alice and Rose.

Being with Mike for so long, I'd learned to ignore any extreme emotions. It was a coping mechanism I'd developed to shield myself from the pain he inflicted. I wanted to let down my guard, but I knew that my feelings would betray me if I did, so I decided to continue to keep my guard up until I was sure I was over the hurt and emotional consequences of Mike's treachery.

I knew that meant that Edward was off limits right now, and I accepted that knowing that if I ever wanted him to be an option, waiting was for the best. Then again, I couldn't be sure that he was feeling the same way for me as I did for him. I was making decisions about us before I even knew how he felt about me. I mentally scolded myself again for jumping to conclusions so quickly.

When we arrived, the bar was just as busy as it had been the previous night. I instinctively went to the same table we sat at the night before while Alice and Rosalie ordered their drinks at the bar.

I scanned the room for any sign of Edward and his friends, but they were nowhere to be found. I sighed and sat down at the table, waiting for my friends to return.

"Bella Swan?"

I looked up see a familiar face looking at me with wide eyes. Tyler Crowley. We'd graduated from high school together and I hadn't seen him since. I went to my Senior prom with him as a last resort, and he relentlessly pursued me until graduation.

"Tyler. I haven't seen you in a while. What brings you to Seattle?" I asked politely.

"I'm just visiting a friend from college here this weekend. Your dad told me you had moved here a few years ago. You look incredible." His eyes traveled up and down my body a few times before he continued, "How are things going?"

"Fine." The pained look on my face must have not been obvious enough for Tyler to catch the hint. I glanced over to see Alice and Rosalie making their way to the table and I mentally breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, it was great seeing you Tyler."

"Yeah, we'll have to catch up more later! Will you be here all night?" he asked.

Suddenly I felt a warm arm wrap around my shoulder. I turned around to see my bronze-haired savior standing behind me smiling.

"There you are, _dear_. Want to dance?" his velvety voice asked.

I hesitated for a moment and then replied, "I'd love to, _honey_." I reminded myself that I'd have to make sure he knew how thankful I was that he'd saved me from my past.

He grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around my waist and we started dancing to the beat.

"Thank you," I sighed. "You're my hero. I seriously thought I'd have to put up with that guy all night."

"It was my pleasure." He grinned. "Do you know him?"

"Yeah, he was my Senior prom date." I cringed. "Not one of my finest moments, I'll admit."

"And he's still got a thing for you. You must be some girl, Bella," he said playfully.

"What can I say? He has good taste." I smiled mischievously.

"That he does," he answered in a husky voice.

Before the blood flooded to my face to show my embarrassment, I quickly turned around. He lowered his hands to my hips and continued to move to the music with me. The energy that I'd felt earlier today was still present between us. On the dance floor with him, this energy manifested itself into sensual movements with the music. I felt myself twisting my body and moving my hips in a way I'd never done before. He countered my nearly erotic dancing by gently moving his hands from my hips to my waist and then back down to my thighs. It felt amazing to have him touch me like that, but almost felt too private to continue this way in a public bar.

I stopped, realizing that this raw energy was too much for my guarded emotions right now. I turned around and kissed Edward lightly on the cheek.

"Thank you for saving me," I said quickly.

"Oh no, thank _you_ for the dance," he replied, lifting his mouth into his beautiful crooked smile. "Wanna take a break?"

"Yeah, I think we should," I responded, my breathing hitching slightly.

He led me back to the table with his hand on my back and pulled out an empty seat for me.

"Such a gentleman." I smiled playfully.

"My mother taught me well," he answered back, smirking. "So, Bella, tell me something about yourself."

"Um," I started. What could I possibly say that would be interesting to talk about? "What do you want to know?"

"What about your family? Are you close with them?"

"Yes. My mother and I are like two peas in a pod. I lived with her until I was seventeen, although sometimes I wonder who really raised whom. She's very flighty and often acts on a whim. She's my best friend and I love her, though. Her capriciousness just makes her that much more lovable," I responded.

"And your father?" he asked, leaning forward in his chair.

"I moved in with my father here in Washington after my mother got remarried. He and I are both very quiet, so we don't express our emotions the way my mother and I do, but I really couldn't have asked for a more caring father."

The way he listened so intently surprised me. How could my life really be interesting enough to keep his attention? He seemed genuinely intrigued by what I had to say.

He smiled and leaned back into his chair. He seemed to be thinking deeply about something, or processing the information I'd just presented.

"You really are an exceptionally interesting person, Bella," he finally said.

"I don't know about all that, but thank you just the same," I answered, embarrassed by the compliment.

We continued to talk about our lives, families, friends, and ambitions for what felt like an eternity, but at the same time only felt like minutes. Conversation came easy between us and it felt like we'd known each other for years. There were no awkward silences or careful avoidance of issues. It was just great conversation between two friends.

This both calmed my nerves and made me anxious simultaneously. On the one hand, it was great to have someone besides Rose and Alice to talk to, and the conversation was so natural between us that I felt safe. On the other hand, though, I knew that I liked Edward and was afraid to find out that a friendship is all he ever wanted from me.

I excused myself to the restroom to contemplate this new revelation for a moment. I knew there was chemistry between us. There was no denying that. But if a friendship was all he wanted, I could accept that. It was quite honestly probably better this way anyway. I knew that what happened with Mike had not left me unscathed. While I didn't love Mike, his words and actions had created deep wounds that would take time to repair. Pursuing a relationship with a man, no matter how beautiful and charming and wonderful he was, would not be the wisest decision for me.

I wasn't even sure that a relationship is what Edward would want, if he was interested. How did I know he wasn't just looking for a one night stand? I could have definitely come across as easy last night when I kissed him before I really knew him. He didn't seem like that kind of man, but I wasn't willing to take my chances until I knew him better.

I left the restroom and made my way back to the table. I looked over to the table next to me to see Jasper and Alice leaning into each other chatting comfortably, softly grazing their fingers across each other's hands every once in a while. It was endearing to watch and it made me glad to see Alice so happy.

Rose and Emmett were dancing erotically on the dance floor, caressing each other as if they intended to leave no skin untouched. Rose was a lot of woman to handle, and I hoped Emmett knew what he was getting himself into.

"It didn't take them long, did it?" Edward teased, noticing that I was watching their prelude to later tonight.

"Rose is tenacious. It doesn't usually take her long to get what she wants," I teased.

"Well then they're definitely meant for each other," he laughed.

"There seems to be a lot of that going around," I mused as I glanced over at Alice and Jasper.

"That's for sure," he said, looking straight at me, his green eyes smoldering.

I quickly lowered my eyes to the table and took a sip of my soda, curious about the implications of his comment.

The way his eyes pierced me seemed as if he were trying to imply something about us. No. He was just agreeing with me, politely looking at me while he spoke. I refused to believe he was trying to make any insinuations about us. There was no _us_ and thinking this way was simply getting my hopes up.

When I finally raised my head again, he was still staring at me, waiting for a response. I just smiled uncomfortably and took a sip of my soda.

Suddenly, our attention was diverted from each other to a tall, beautiful blond standing next to us. I flashed her the obligatory smile the moment I recognized who she was.

"Kate, I haven't seen you in a while," I said politely. I never really took a liking to Kate, so I didn't want to ask any questions to prolong the conversation.

"It sure has been a while, hasn't it? How's Mike?" she asked.

"I wouldn't know. We haven't talked in a few days. We broke up," I responded with as much nonchalance as I could muster.

"Finally!" she yelled. "I was wondering when you'd finally let him go." Then her gaze shifted towards Edward. "And how have you been, Edward?"

"Great," he answered. Judging by his response, it was safe to assume that he obviously disliked her as much as I did. How did he know Kate, though?

She turned towards me again, a mischievous smile lifted the corners of her mouth. "So I guess you finally found out about him cheating, huh?"

My face immediately turned crimson and I felt a rush of anger course through me. She knew he was cheating? Who else knew? I tightened my fist on the table and Edward reached over to grab my hand to comfort me.

"Obviously," I responded, venom lacing my voice.

She looked at Edward again, then at me and said, "I find it ironic that of all the people I might find you with tonight, it's Edward that's here with you."

Was she trying to imply that I wasn't good enough for Edward? I instinctively tightened my fist even more under Edward's hand, preparing for my next move. My confidence had been shattered, but I more than made up for it in hostility towards Kate. I pulled my hand away from Edward's and stood up to face her.

Before I had a chance to voice my absolute vehemence for her, Edward stood up and stepped between us.

"Bella is one of the most beautiful, honest, and wonderful people I've ever met," he said to her calmly, although I could hear the anger in his voice. "I consider myself one of the luckiest men in the world to be here with her right now."

She lifted her hand to her mouth and began to giggle before she finally responded. "Oh, no, no, no," she chuckled. "I wasn't trying to imply that..." she continued to giggle. "It's just that...oh Bella, I thought you knew."

Was she playing a game? How the hell did she expect me to respond? What I wanted to do wasn't exactly legal, unless I wanted assault charges filed against me. I could just let this go and ignore her for the rest of the night, but then I'd spend the night wondering what I was assumed to know. So, without any other appealing _legal_ options, I grabbed her bait and asked.

"Knew what?"

"You know that Edward used to date Tanya, right?" she asked, still chuckling a little.

"Of course," I answered. We had talked about Tanya earlier in the night. Edward had told me about how he'd found out that Tanya had been cheating on him last year. He said that she had been dating someone for quite a while before he finally found out, and that she had nearly created another life with this man. Tanya and her new boyfriend had even rented an apartment together in Portland, unbeknownst to poor Edward.

"Well, then I don't understand what you don't get..." she said. She furrowed her eyebrows a bit and looked at me intensely for a moment before she seemed to recognize the missing piece to the puzzle. "Oh..." She raised her eyebrows and lifted her head slightly. "You did know that Tanya was the one that Mike was seeing while he was with you, didn't you? Mike and Edward seem to have similar taste in women."

The realization hit me like a ton of bricks. Kate had just ripped my heart out of my chest and mutilated it right in front of me. I started to shake uncontrollably, looking around to see if anyone else had witnessed my humiliation. I turned to see Rosalie and Alice with Emmett and Jasper listening in with sympathetic looks on their faces as the room began to spin.

Distress washed over me and I felt heavy as the room slowly turned black before me.

* * *

_Uh oh! Reviews! I love them. A lot._


	7. Release

**I owe you all a HUGE apology. I feel soooooo terrible at how long it has taken for me to get this out. In my defense (or what weak defense I have), this story and some form of all of its pathetic details (and the ones to come as well) have been playing out for me in my life. Only Edward doesn't exist for me...only Mike...and I'm Bella. Yeah, wonderful I know. I'm not looking for sympathy, of course, just hoping that it's a good enough apology. I just needed some time to sort out the details of this mess to be able to write about it in a logical way. And besides, when all you have is a cheating Mike and no Edward to help with the pain, it's hard to believe anything but that ****boys are not awesome****, (lol, inside joke, suziesnewname), so to write an awesome Edward is an ordeal for me, to say the least. Hopefully my frustrations will be enough inspiration to write the next few chapters quickly!**

**So please no flames about the lack of updates. I feel awful. Trust me, I do. It's true. I just hope you guys will continue to read this story! Let me know if you'd be interested in me continuing/finishing, or if you are done w/ fanfics since Breaking Dawn was released and the series is over.**

**Anyway, I hope that the wait was worth it for you. The wait was sooo incredibly long that I'd understand if it wasn't though. Haha, trust me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters. Mrs. Stephenie Meyer does. Although if I had it my way Edward would be mine**_**. ;-p**_

**On with the story...**

Chapter 7: Release 

Last chapter:

"_Oh..." She raised her eyebrows and lifted her head slightly. "You did know that Tanya was the one that Mike was seeing while he was with you, didn't you?"_

_The realization hit me like a ton of bricks. Kate had just ripped my heart out of my chest and mutilated it right in front of me. I started to shake uncontrollably, looking around to see if anyone else had witnessed my humiliation. I turned to see Rosalie and Alice with Emmett and Jasper listening in with sympathetic looks on their faces as the room began to spin. Distress washed over me and I felt heavy as the room slowly turned black before me._

BPOV:

The first thing I noticed when I regained consciousness were the warm strong arms embracing me. I inhaled deeply, taking in his calming scent, before daring to open my eyes to the scene that surrounded me.

"Bella? Bella, are you alright?" a female's voice called desperately.

I slowly opened my eyes to see a pair of eyes–a shocking shade of green–staring down at me with concern and the face of one of my best friends with soft creases of worry lining her delicate features.

I groaned lightly as the details of the night flooded back into my memory. Edward and his friends, Kate, Mike and Tanya...oh God. His name caused an awful squeezing in my heart. Mike had been cheating on me for _years_. My life for the last few _years_ had been a lie. Everything that I did, every plan that I made with Mike was a lie. I had wasted three years of my life on a _lie._

I felt a knotting feeling in my stomach and anger rushed through me like a bolt of lightening. I sat up quickly, ready to take action, to do something–_anything_–to relieve myself of this hostility building at the pit of my stomach. Sitting up too quickly, though, the blood rushed to my head and I immediately fell back into Edward's granite arms.

"Bella," his soft fingers caressed my cheek lightly, "would you like me to take you home?"

"We can do that, Edward. It's fine," I heard Rosalie answer for me.

I wanted to say something to let them know that I was alright, that Edward could take me home. I felt safe in his embrace and shuddered at the thought of spending tonight without him near. I knew this was incredibly senseless, but tonight I didn't care.

Finally, when all of my brain cells were shouting at me to answer Edward's question, I opened my mouth to speak.

"Rose, it's fine. Edward can take me home. That way you guys can keep having fun with the guys. It's really no big deal. I need some time to process this all before I talk anyway," I explained calmly.

"Don't be silly, Bella! We're your best friends! We don't abandon you in your time of need. We insist on coming home tonight," Alice returned.

"Guys, it's really nothing. I'll be fine. I just had a dizzy spell with all the new information. I really don't need to talk just yet. I'd actually prefer to be alone tonight, if you don't mind. I just need time to think," I answered.

"Did you want me to drive you then, Bella?" Edward's velvety voice asked me.

"If you don't mind, I'd appreciate that," I replied.

"Are you sure, Bella?" asked a concerned Rose.

"Yeah, most definitely. I just want to be alone. Thank you, though. I appreciate everything," I said. The truth was, I just wanted to get away from this place and away from all the attention being drawn to me from the crowded bar. I just wanted to go home and avoid dealing with the repercussions of this newly discovered information for now.

"If you'd like us to stay away for the entire night, we can find a place to stay, Bella. If you'd like to be alone, I mean," Rose said as she grabbed Emmett's hand behind her back.

"Whatever you guys want to do is fine," I answered, just ready to go. "You ready Edward?" I asked.

Edward carefully released me from his grip and slowly helped me stand. He placed his arm around my waist pulling me close to him as we forced our way through the crowd and out into the cool night air.

Once we reached his silver Volvo, Edward opened and closed the passenger door for me before crossing in front of the car to the driver's side and turning the key. I directed him to my apartment, leaned my head back against the headrest, and continued my thoughts where they left off.

Mike...How could he do this to me? Why didn't he just leave me instead of keeping me around for so long? I never begged him to stay! There was absolutely no reason to keep me around for as long as he did if he had another girlfriend for so long and was obviously so unhappy with me. It's not as if he and I had an amazing relationship that was difficult to let go! We rarely talked and most of the time when we did it was about bills or paperwork that needed to be taken care of. Was that what this was about? He needed a maid to do his dirty work?

As I sorted through all the details in my mind I just couldn't make any sense of any of it. How did I know that Kate could be trusted, anyway? Edward obviously didn't like her. Maybe she was a liar. Maybe she had something against me because I was with Edward.

As the thought touched my mind I knew it wasn't true. Kate was telling the truth. I'd known Mike was with someone else for a long time, I was just in denial. How long exactly had this been happening? I knew it had to be at least a year and half or so, judging by how long Tanya was cheating on Edward before they finally broke up.

Suddenly I couldn't stop myself from thinking of all the good times Mike and I had spent together. It wasn't all bad, and even in the last few years we shared some really intimate and emotional moments...or so I'd thought. All the time we'd spent together, all the plans we'd made for our future, all the times he told me he loved me, all the dinners I made for him to welcome him home when I hadn't seen him in a few weeks, none of this held the same meaning anymore. It was all fake. He never loved me. He couldn't have or he would have never treated me this way. Every word out of his mouth had been a lie. My life for the past three years...had been a lie.

I squinted my eyes to fight back the tears that were coming. As I raised my head from the headrest and I felt a tear streak down my cheek. I turned my head to look out the window. I wasn't quite ready to let Edward see me like this. I sniffled quietly and brushed my hand across my nose before willing the tears to stop falling. I knew the onslaught of tears would come tonight, but I wasn't ready for them just yet.

Before I realized that we were stopped, Edward was already crossing the car to open my door. He held his arm firmly around my waist as we headed upstairs to my apartment. I fumbled with the keys, my fingers still shaking from the adrenaline rush Kate had given me, and opened the door to my apartment.

"I just want to make sure you make it to bed before I leave," he said to me as we entered the apartment.

"Actually, I was hoping you might be able to stay for a while...until I fall asleep anyway." I blushed the moment I said the words and lowered my gaze to the floor.

Edward gently placed his index finger under my chin to lift my head. When my eyes met his, he gave me a deliberate stare before saying, "Please don't hide your eyes from me, Bella. They're too beautiful to keep hidden," he hesitated for a moment before dropping his hand from my face and continuing, "Come on, let's get you to bed."

Edward waited in the living room while I changed into my pajamas and took care of all of my night time routines. I tried to keep my mind occupied as I washed my face and brushed my teeth. It wasn't going to do any good to think about Mike anymore tonight. I felt a stabbing at my heart as his name crossed my mind. Don't think about the bad. Think about the good.

Think about Edward. He had dealt with this all so well tonight. He was my bronze-haired, green eyed, _gorgeous_ savior. I wanted him to stay with me tonight. I just wanted to feel his arms around me and know that everything would be alright. I just felt safe with him around. I didn't want him to leave as soon as I fell asleep. I wanted to wake up to him, too.

After finishing my usual nightly bathroom routine, I dug out a pair of gym shorts from my dresser and directed Edward to the bathroom to change into his impromptu pajamas. I tried desperately not to think about the events of the night, and instead chose to focus on the here and now. Edward was here, trying arduously to make sure I was alright and that much I appreciated.

I couldn't say that I trusted him–I barely knew him. I was suspicious of everyone and everything in my life at this moment, but there was something about Edward that made me feel safe, even when that logic defied all reason. First of all, Edward was a man. That alone should have been sufficient evidence of his potential treachery to send me running far away. If that weren't enough for me to feel insecure with him, he knows my vulnerabilities because for the past two nights I'd been a mess about Mike, and he's witnessed it all. But somehow, despite all of that, Edward brought me a sense of comfort.

The bathroom door clicked and I turned to see one of the most beautiful sights I'd ever laid my eyes on: Edward with no shirt. My breath caught and my heart skipped a beat. His body was like that of a Greek god, chiseled to perfection. Given the circumstances I willed myself to stop ogling. But I was thankful for this little distraction courtesy of Edward.

"Do you happen to have a blanket or something for me so I can camp out in the living room?" he asked me.

"Well...uh," I stuttered, "mm...yeah, I suppose."

Just as I turned my body to get the things Edward requested, the events of the night hit me like a ton of bricks. Edward didn't want to stay with me tonight. He just felt sorry for me. Mike never loved me. Maybe he just felt sorry for me, too. What was wrong with me? Was I so pathetic that I couldn't truly capture a man's interest? How could I be so stupid to allow myself to remain in denial all those years with Mike? I knew..._I knew_...but I didn't _want_ to know so ignored the signs. I ignored the facts. I was stupid. This was my fault. I caused myself this pain...

As all these conflicting thoughts raged through my mind like an avalanche, I found myself falling to the floor, tears tracing wet lines down my cheeks accompanied by sobs raking my body. I felt two warm arms envelope me and I placed my head in my hands and began sobbing freely. Edward rubbed gentle circles on my back as I released all of my pain and anger and sadness and uncertainty. He waited patiently for the sobs to subside and when they didn't, he remained at my side, comforting me through my time of weakness. I could have been crying for hours or just mere minutes. I couldn't tell. Time seemed to stand still as my mind tried furiously to sort through the myriad of emotions I was experiencing.

When the sobs quieted enough that I was able to lift my head from my hands, Edward wrapped me in a comforting hug. This brought a whole new round of sobs, but this time I used Edward's shoulder to catch my falling tear drops. He held me in a tight embrace until I was finally able to compose myself enough to pull my head away from his shoulder.

I wiped the tears from my eyes, willed myself to stop sobbing, and silently stood up from the spot on the floor where I was seated. Edward followed my lead and I placed my hand in his to lead him to the bedroom. I didn't want him to go. I needed him here with me tonight. Wordlessly, I climbed into my bed and after Edward did the same he placed his arm around my torso and interlocked his fingers with mine.

He softly kissed me just below the ear and whispered gently, "I won't leave your side."

Darkness quickly took over my exhausted mind as I slowly drifted to sleep in the comforting arms of my savior.

* * *

_A/N: So, reviews would really cheer my aching heart up. It's true. Please feel free to let me know what you think and whether or not I should continue! Thanks for sticking by me through my hiatus!!_


	8. Contact

**Thank you for all the reviews! I love to see that some people haven't given up on me! Thank you from the bottom of my heart. Your support means a lot to me and it's truly appreciated! **

**I know I said I'm not a fan of doing two POVs because I like a little mystery about the other character, but in this case I think it serves a purpose.**

**Also, thank you for all of your kind words of encouragement about my current love life situation (or lack thereof at this point, lol). It was really sweet of you to be so concerned about my life. For those of you that are curious, continue to read the story to find out what happened w/ "my Mike". It's actually a very...**_**interesting**_** story. He got what was coming to him, for sure. ;-) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. **

* * *

Chapter 8: Contact

BPOV:

After a long dreamless night, I was happy to awake still in the arms of Edward. It was a glorious sight to see him still looking absolutely perfect after such a tumultuous night. His hair was tousled the same way after a night of sleep as it was during the day, as if he gave no effort to style his hair, and yet it always looked like that's exactly how it should be.

I was unsure if Edward would stay through the night, so I was glad to find him still lying next to me. Being in his arms gave me the sense of security that I had been lacking for so many years. I was thankful that he was so willing to take care of me, and to make sure I was safe. Not many people would do that, let alone men who knew they wouldn't be sleeping with the girl they were staying with. But there was Edward, sleeping soundly next to me, even after all of the events from the previous night.

I carefully removed myself from Edward's warm embrace, rose from my soft, comfortable bed, and began to get ready to face the new day. The sobbing episode from last night had helped to release my intense anger and sadness, and I was ready to move forward. I knew it wasn't that simple, but I was determined to get over Mike's betrayal. I was over Mike–I'd been out of love with him long before we ever broke up, this was just the closure I needed– but I was not over how easily I was replaced and how naive I was to allow Mike to treat me like he did for so long. I knew it wouldn't be easy to get over, and I was sure there were still more unexpected emotions waiting to be released when the time was right, but last night was my first step to moving on. The worst was over.

I checked myself out in the bathroom mirror to see my eyes were red and puffy from crying. There was no point in fighting it, they were inevitable. I conceded to my morning routine, ignoring the enormous puffs under my eyebrows. After showering, brushing my teeth, and putting on some light make-up, I retreated to the kitchen to get some breakfast. I found Edward waiting at the kitchen table with a bowl of cereal and a cup of coffee.

"I hope you don't mind, I made a pot of coffee and helped myself to some Lucky Charms." His lips turned up in the beautiful half grin that made my stomach do flips. "Your phone rang a few times when you were in the shower, I think."

"Oh, thanks. And thanks for the coffee," I said as I filled my cup.

I poured myself a bowl of cereal, grabbed my cell phone, and joined Edward at the table. I opened my phone to find that I had two missed calls and a text message. I called my voice mail first and listened to my new messages. The first was from Alice:

_"_Hey there. I was just calling to see how you were doing. I was really worried about you all night. I wanted to come home to check on you, but Rose convinced me that you wanted to be alone. And then with Edward taking you home, of course, I thought you might want to be alone with him. Not that I thought you would want to do anything after...well...I just mean that you guys seem to get along really well, so I thought you might prefer his company to ours last night. Anyway, I hope you're feeling better this morning and I'll be home sometime before lunch so we can talk, if you're ready. I love you."

I smiled as I listened to her message. The next was from Rosalie:

"Morning, dear Bella! Mike's a douche. Seriously. Don't let what he's done bother you. He's a stupid ass that isn't worth your time. I was worried about you last night, but I know we left you in capable hands. Not only is Edward a hottie, but he's a sweetheart too! What a freaking combination! Anyway, I'll be home later today. I love you! Don't forget that!"

My friends really were amazing. I was so thankful that I had them to help me through this whole ordeal. I deleted both voice mails and went into my inbox to check out my text message. I felt my heart drop to my stomach when I read the name of the sender. Mike. What did he honestly have to say to me? The message read:

_I really want to talk to you. I miss you. A lot. I wish I were there so I could hold you in my arms and tell you how much I love you. You mean the world to me. __I'll call you later today. Promise. 3_

I swallowed the lump in my throat that was forming and closed my eyes to fight back the tears. Mike obviously had not come home, yet. He hadn't read the note. He hadn't seen the apartment. He had no idea that I'd left, and he certainly didn't know that I knew the secret of his betrayal.

It stands to reason that this would happen, but it hadn't crossed my mind. Should I talk to him as if we were still together? Should I ignore him completely? Should I tell him I left? After weighing the pros and cons of each option, I decided I should just ignore him. I'd said everything I wanted to say at the time in the good-bye note, and even though there was an entirely new list of things I'd like to add, at this moment I didn't care. There were so many things that I wanted to say, but more importantly I wanted him out of my life, no matter what the cost. If that meant I didn't get the closure I needed immediately, I could live with that.

I closed my phone and raised my head to find Edward staring at me, his brows furrowed. I knew he was waiting for an explanation. I pursed my lips and squinted my eyes, trying to figure out what I was going to tell him. He'd been more than I could ask for, so I concluded that honesty would be the best policy.

"It was Mike," I answered his unasked question. I turned my phone toward him and let him read the text before I continued, "I'm not going to answer. He doesn't know I'm gone, but he'll find out why I'm being so distant when he gets home. He'll probably be home next weekend to try to make it up to me. I'm sure he'll just think I'm upset that he didn't come home this weekend, but there's no point in playing nice until he gets home. It's over and there's no going back."

Edward reached his hand to mine and played idly with my fingers for a moment before turning his gaze upward toward mine. His eyes burned with an intensity I'd never witnessed.

"Bella, I just want you to know that I'm here for you. I think you are a wonderful woman and I truly do want to help you through this. I know how you're feeling; I experienced it too. It's one of the deepest pains one could imagine, and I wouldn't have made it through if it weren't for the help of my friends. I know that you're struggling to trust anyone, and most of all a man, but if you'll let me, I'll be here for you in whatever capacity you want."

I felt both appreciation for Edward's offer of friendship and disappointment for his lack of romantic interest. On one hand, a friendship--with no strings attached-- is what I truly needed from him. He knew exactly how I was feeling and if anyone could help me through this, it was him. I knew I couldn't offer any more than a friendship--my heart needed to mend, first. But I also knew that something about him made me feel safe, and I would happily become accustomed to having Edward in my life, no matter the capacity.

On the other hand, though, I realized that I'd misinterpreted him. I thought he had romantic feelings for me, but I'd been mistaken. Although I knew a romantic relationship would be a bad idea right now with my current emotional state, I still felt disappointed that Edward wasn't romantically interested in me. In truth, it was better that I didn't get emotionally mixed up in anything right now, but the rejection still hurt.

"Thank you, Edward." I smiled wearily. "That means a lot to me coming from you."

He stood up out of his chair and lifted me up out of my seat with him. He pulled me toward him and squeezed me into a tight embrace. The smell of the cologne that still lingered on him was intoxicating and I found myself breathing deeply to take in the scent.

His arms felt amazing around my torso and I wished that he felt differently about me. But I knew a friendship was all I could offer him, so it was for the best that it was all he could offer me, as well.

I kissed his cheek and broke away from his inviting arms. I plopped back down in my chair and crossed my legs.

"So, what are the plans for today?" I asked.

"Well, I'm a little curious about where your friends stayed last night," he responded with a sly smirk.

"I don't think there's any need for speculation," I giggled. "I'll give you two guesses, but it will only take you one."

**EPOV:**

I awoke to find an empty place where Bella should have been. A soft light illuminated her room and I rubbed my eyes and turned to the clock to see that it was still relatively early. I groaned and rolled out of bed. I changed out of the pajamas Bella had provided, threw on my clothes from the previous night and made my way to the kitchen for some breakfast.

I rummaged through Bella's cupboards until I found some ground coffee and a few boxes of cereal. I made a pot of coffee, poured myself a bowl of cereal, and found a seat at the table to eat my breakfast and think.

Bella's sobbing last night was the worst I'd ever seen from anyone in my life. I felt so helpless holding her slight frame in my arms as she cried every bit of anger and sadness out of her. I just wanted to be able to make the pain go away, but I knew I couldn't because I'd been in her position before. I knew I had to let her just get it all out of her system so she could begin to move on. Nothing that I could have said or done would have made the pain go away. The best I could do was wait until she let it all out. But that didn't make it any easier to watch. It was painful for me to see her go through such torment, and I found myself wishing that my touch were enough to make it all go away.

But that couldn't happen.

She obviously had unresolved issues with Mike, and I knew deep down that she would never be able to feel true romantic feelings toward any man until she resolved those issues. It was clear that she wasn't over his betrayal and the rejection, and I was almost certain that she would have trust and confidence issues in the next few months before she would be truly able to move on and find happiness.

After deliberating about all the things Bella would have to work through, I made a decision. I would be there for Bella no matter what. I knew that I was exactly what she needed right now because I'd been through exactly what she'd been through, with the same people, no less. I was the only person in the world that could truly say that I knew what she was going through because I dealt with it all, with the same selfish people causing the pain. She needed me to be there for her.

Whether I wanted to be with her romantically or not was not an issue. No matter how much I cared for her, I couldn't cross that line with her until she was ready. She needed to be happy with herself before she could ever find happiness with someone else. If eventually that someone else was me, that would be perfect, but if she found that I wasn't what she was looking for, I would accept that, too. I just wanted to help her through her time of need. I wanted to help her see that she _was_ an amazing person and that what Mike did was _not_ representative of what all men would do. Mike was the exception, not the rule, and I wanted her to know this.

I heard Bella opening the bathroom door as I took a sip of my coffee. Bella thanked me for the coffee, made herself some breakfast, and joined me at the table. I told her that her phone rang a few times while she was in the shower and she checked her voice mail. It was amazing to see her smile at the messages that were left for her. She had such a beautiful smile, and after seeing her cry the night before, my heart melted at the sight of her perfect grin.

Once she was done with the voice mails she checked her text messages. I knew the exact moment that she found her inbox: I could see it on her face. There was an emptiness to her eyes and what had once been a smile faded into a deep frown. She stuck her bottom lip out a bit and I furrowed my brows.

She squinted her eyes for a moment before explaining that the text came from Mike and that she had decided that she was going to cut off all contact with Mike. I was glad to hear that she was being so strong-willed about this, and I saw it as my opportunity to offer my friendship to her.

I reached my arm across the table to her hands, tracing the contours of her fingers for a moment. I relished at the contact, knowing that I would have to keep my distance from her if I was going to help her. As I played with her fingers I thought for a moment before I said what was on my mind.

"Bella, I just want you to know that I'm here for you. I think you are a wonderful woman and I truly do want to help you through this. I know how you're feeling; I experienced it too. It's one of the deepest pains one could imagine, and I wouldn't have made it through if it weren't for the help of my friends. I know that you're struggling to trust anyone, and most of all a man, but if you'll let me, I'll be here for you in whatever capacity you want."

I hoped that what I said made it clear that I was not trying to pursue a relationship with her. I didn't want her to think that I was just some other guy trying to put the moves on her. I wanted her to be happy. The truth was, I wanted to help her because I cared about her. I wanted her to move on and be happy and I knew that a romantic relationship too early would make her emotional recovery much more difficult. More than anything her happiness was my priority, but of course selfishly I hoped that when she was ready to date again, it would be me she wanted to be with.

"Thank you, Edward." She gave me a tentative smile. "That means a lot to me coming from you."

I stood from my chair and lifted Bella into a hug. I held onto her tightly, enjoying any physical contact she was willing to share with me. I knew she didn't feel the same way about me as I did about her. She couldn't, not with so much pain and doubt. But I couldn't help but feel a sense of comfort with her in my arms. Like that was where she belonged.

She broke the embrace and pulled her head back to kiss my cheek before taking her seat again at the table. I sighed at the loss of contact but plopped into my seat as well.

"So, what are the plans for today?" she asked me.

"Well, I'm a little curious about where your friends stayed last night," I responded, smiling.

"I don't think there's any need for speculation," she giggled as she lifted her hand to her mouth. "I'll give you two guesses, but it will only take you one."

* * *

**A/N: Reviews, please! Good, bad, indifferent! Just let me know what you think! Sorry it was a little short! Of course I've already got this story written in my mind, but I'm open for any new ideas. Let me know if you have any ideas for the story! **

**Extra A/N: Just to clear up any confusion (I recieved a few emails and reviews pertaining to this). Bella likes Edward. Edward likes Bella. Bella's messed up emotionally right now. Edward knows this and doesn't want to push a relationship w/ her yet. Bella knows it's a bad idea to get into a relationship too. Both of them think that the other doesn't want a relationship at all. As in, Bella thinks Edward's not interested when in fact he is, but he wants to help mend her broken heart first. Edward thinks Bella's not interested because she's not over Mike when in reality she is interested, she just thinks it's bad timing. --If you didn't get that from what was in this chapter, I'm sorry. Apparently I should have edited it a few more times, but I hope that clears any confusion! :-) Thanks for the reviews and emails!!**


End file.
